nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roseann Shadowflame/Nexus Adventures story Chapter 3
"Left! Right?! NO, left!" Roseann screeched, turning the controls in various ways. "Would you stop screaming at the computer?" requested Ferfature, walking over. "It isn't a computer!" Atom said, running over. "Yes, it is," said Ferfature again. "It is not! It's the control panel for the ship!" said Atom. "Well, I call it computer!" Ferfature said, spinning around. "Would you two PLEASE be quiet so I can NAVIGATE us to the PLANET we're supposed to BE on?" cried Roseann, spinning around, hand hovering over her blaster. "Yep, sure," Atom said, spinning around to walk towards the exit. "Sure," Ferfature replied, sitting back down on the co-pilot chair. "Thank you!" Roseann said, her voice rather hoarse. "What's going on in here?" came a voice. "Well, Flex, Atom and Ferfature were arguing again, but this time about whether or not the ship control panel was a computer," replied Roseann, putting it on auto-pilot, and sitting down on a bench against the wall. "Oh," replied Flex, walking in. "Yes! She agreed with me! HA HA!" Atom cheered, jumping up and down. "Atom," she snapped, turning to him. "Right, right, right," he said, walking out. "Brick said to ask where we are," Flex said, walking over to look at the map. "Close, but we won't get there for another fifty minutes," Ferfature said quickly, getting up. "Yeah, okay. Thanks," he said, walking out. "Okay. Where is Doom?" asked Roseann, turning towards the door. "I dunno. What... what happened to your voice?" said Ferfature, listening to Roseann. "Ugh, bad night, you guys arguing, so now my voice is a hoarse British one," she replied, leaning to the window. "Oh. Okay. Well, I've gotta go find Doom," said Ferfature, walking out. "Okay," replied Roseann, sighing as she said it. "Doom? Doom, where are you?" yelled Ferfature, walking through the halls. "In here, Ferfature," said Doom, walking out of a room to the left. "Rose wanted to know where you were," said Ferfature plainly, shrugging his shoulders. "Did she review the astrometric data I gave her?" asked Doom, holding up a data pad and swinging it back and fourth. "Pretty sure she did, she was reading something earlier," said Ferfature, walking towards the mess hall. "I'll use the communicator to call her. Do you want to join me for lunch?" asked Doom, opening the door. Ferfature nodded, and went with Doom to the counter. "Hmm.. donuts, soups, sandwiches, subs... toast... man, they've got lots of stuff for lunch today," said Doom, looking around. "Yep," Ferfature said, picking a few things up and walking to a table. Doom got some things too, and walked to the table. "She seems a little on edge, doesn't she?" came a voice as they turned and saw Flex walking towards them, data-pads in his hands. "Yes, she does. She doesn't seem... she seems worried," said Doom, looking out the window. "I am too, but only 'cause she is. Well, let's talk about something else. Who else saw the new movie last night?" asked Ferfature, holding up a data pad with a movie cover on it. The two others lifted up their hands, and said, "I." Ferfature nodded, picking up a fork. "Okay. Well, did you hear the rumors somebody is gonna get to test pilot that new flyer? Could be anybody," Flex said, sitting down, and picking up a data pad. "Yeah. Wonder who it'll be," said Ferfature, looking over at the elevator. "Guys, something's wrong," Ferfature said, getting up. "The buttons on the elevator are going crazy, it's going at its highest speed, which is only used in emergencies!" he yelled, leaping up over the table, and running to the elevator. When it opened, a young recruit walked out, with blond hair flying behind her as she ran to them. "S-sir, Captain Roseann i-is frantic up there, she told me to come get you, she said it was urgent and I had to tell you quickly!" said the girl loudly, turning all the heads in the large mess hall to them. "Okay, calm down. Go to your friends," said Ferfature, pushing the girl a little on the back as they all ran into the hallway. They had no time to open the door, so Ferfature leaped at it, breaking it down. "Rose, what's wrong?" asked Flex, running over to her as she frantically piloted the ship. "Maelstrom flyer, it's right behind us!" she screeched, slamming down the autopilot, running into the weapons room. "All weapons on," she said, throwing it open. "Alright," said Doom, running into the weapons room, slamming all of the weapons buttons into their slots. He ran out, and said, "Height and width: Exactly HUGE as you'd say!" while turning to Roseann. "Great," she said, pulling back the joystick. She slammed a button, a huge siren blaring through the entire ship. "Guys, get everyone away from control panels, along with yourselves, they might send electrical charges," she said, firing two torpedoes. "But what about you?" Ferfature said, walking over to the communicator and warning everyone. "I have to! Autopilot won't fire weapons and maneuver this area like I can!" she said, unintentionally snapping. "But what if they do send an electrical charge? You can't risk that!" he said, attempting to pull her away. "Nice try," she said, stomping on his foot with her high heeled shoe. "Youch!" he yelled, letting go of her wrist. "Roseann!" said Doom, running over to help Ferfature. "Just fire!" she said, stomping her foot. "What's going on?" asked Brick, turning to a recruit, who looked up and said, "The ship is on red alert... Captain Roseann said that we're under attack by a Maelstrom ship!" Brick turned to the window, and looked out, seeing a huge ship with purple Maelstrom glowing around it. "Great, tell her I'll be right up!" said Brick angrily, running out of the room. "Brick, you joined the party!" Roseann said sarcastically as Brick ran in. "Yeah, hope you saved some cake," he said, running to the control panel beside her. "Photon torpedoes, fire," said Brick, shooting at the Maelstrom ship. "It hit!" said Atom, jumping up and down. "We've just gotta make it to the plane- Augh!" Roseann started, but yelled, thrown against the other end of the control room as energy surrounded the control panel. "Roseann!" yelled Ferfature running across the room. She had a scorch mark on her arm and in her middle, but she was awake. "I'm fine," she said, attempting to get up, though she was actually not. The pain and agony through her was terrible, but she wouldn't let it stop her. "Roseann, you have to rest, stay here," he said, setting her down on a bench. "Atom, get medic kits up here," said Ferfature, running to the control panel. "Aye sir!" he said, saluting, and running down the hall. "Is she alright?" asked Doom, while pressing various buttons. "She'll be fine, but it isn't so pleasant for her," replied Ferfature, glancing behind him. "That isn't good," said Flex. "I'll go take care of her, and try to help when Atom gets up here with those medical kits!" He ran towards Roseann, and disappeared behind the door where she was on the bench. "We've gotta get out of here, or else Roseann won't be the only one who's injured," said Brick, using the joystick to maneuver them through space. "Yeah, we have to jump to the space bridge," said Ferfature, slowing down on every word. "It isn't tested!" Atom said, running in with the med kits, and handing them to Flex. "But it's our only hope!" Ferfature said, snapping back. "Humph!" Atom said, crossing his arms. "If I die, I'm never speaking to you again!" Ferfature rolled his eyes and pressed a button. "Preparing to jump in the space bridge in five... four... three... two..." he paused at the last word. "One." Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story